


Just a Little Rush, Baby

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breasts, Confessions, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dual Sex Omegas, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Asahi/Daichi/Suga, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, glimmers of Asahi/Noya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Chikara is the only omega among the second years and is very aware of it and himself. He, Noya, and Tanaka have an...arrangement, of sorts. He tells himself it’s a favor, or maybe a thanks, for how readily they accepted him back, that it’s all physical and that he doesn’t really enjoy or care about it one way or the other, but an offhand comment from Noya changes things.





	Just a Little Rush, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Ennoshita’s birthday, so I wanted to give him the smut he deserves. Omegaverse, because it’s me. Inspired by a certain person in my discord, who I won’t name on the off chance they don’t want the world to know they were talking about Ennoshita’s tits.
> 
> Porn with the most thin of plots. SO THIN! Chikara has both a penis and vagina. Noya and Tanaka will lavish attention on both liberally, so if this doesn't work for you back out now.

He was leaning back in Tanaka’s arms, shirt pushed up under his arms, hem clenched between his teeth, when Noya said it. He almost missed it, mind dull around the edges and focus narrowed down to the hands and mouths on his skin. Tanaka was mouthing at the back of his nape, lips and tongue hot, teeth occasionally scrapping over the point that made his toes curl and stomach churn, while rough fingers stroked at the skin over his ribs and one hand clutched and kneaded Chikara’s breast. His legs were stretched out alongside Chikara’s, pressed tight to him, and the hard line of his cock was pushing against the small of his back. Noya was kneeling between Chikara’s legs, one hand flat on the bed and the other on Chikara’s other breast, cupping it to keep it steady for his mouth, hot and wet and tight over the nipple he was sucking and lapping at. Sometimes he’d stop, let his fingers pinch and tug wetly while leaning up to press spit slick, swollen lips to Chikara’s, to drag his tongue against his own, spreading the taste of skin and sweat. 

Tanaka breathed out a curse against his neck then, hand over Chikara’s ribs slipping sweaty and warm over to his belly, sighed, and craned his neck forward. Chikara gasped when Tanaka’s mouth found his mating gland then moaned, drawn out and mortifying, when lips sealed over it and Tanaka’s tongue curled against it as he began to suck and work the gland. 

Just like that he was breathing hard, panting and squirming with his head back on Tanaka’s shoulder, only to lift it some when Noya looked up at him. 

“You’re so hot like this Chikara.” Noya told him, eyes shining bright as he leaned back. His tongue poked out, drug over his lips, and his fingers tugged at Chikara’s nipple, drawing another shaky moan from him. Noya smiled. “And you make the best noises.” 

“S-shut up.” Chikara’s tongue was leaden in his mouth, dry even though his mouth was full of spit. His voice was too high, faint, barely his own. Noya’s smile was all teeth when they kissed again, hard and biting before he drew back. His thumb circled around his nipple, fingers squeezed and shifted, and then his mouth was back there, licking messily, biting and sucking. There was a sting, at his chest and neck from their mouths, a burning hot sting that stole his breath away. 

His legs shook and jerked as each jolt of pleasure cut through him and spiraled down to his stiffening dick and almost embarrassingly wet pussy. His underwear, one of the few pairs of omega cut panties that he owned and only wore on days like this (silly, and pointless, because they never tried to get beneath his pants or even touch any lower than his stomach, seemingly perfectly content with exploring the skin above the waist), were sticking to him, damp and on the edge of uncomfortable. 

He’d started doing this with them too embarrassed and awkward (and guilty) to feel much of anything, let along get so wet he’d need to shower and throw his clothes in the laundry before anyone got home. At first he’d refused to take off any of his clothes, had sat stiffly and sulking while they felt him over his shirt and bra, face so hot they should have burst into flames just from proximity. He’d been ashamed, of running away, of his body, of how easily he caved to their shameless request to touch him in their first year. He knew it was his brief period away from the team that had emboldened them to ask (though in what was he wasn’t sure), knew he only relented (after first yelling and threatening to tell the then third years) because he felt like he owed them for so readily accepting him back on the team. They’d never given him any crap for it, never seemed mad, didn’t ever bring it up, and he hated that. 

He wished they would get mad, would yell at him for being a coward and then having the nerve to slink back to the team. He wished they would do anything but what they had: smiling at him, tossing arms around his shoulder as they dragged him over to practice receives or keeping him close when they walked back to the club room to change. By no longer just watching him and blushing when he caught them, but being bold enough to flirt (awfully) and tell him he looked nice, smelled nice, by smiling brightly and refusing to scurry away when he caught them staring at his tits. 

By asking if they could touch him, with sheepish smiles and hopeful eyes.   

It wasn’t a big deal, not really. They always smelled faintly like arousal and sex when they were near but most people their age did. They were interested in his body, the way a lot of people had started to be in their first year, when he’s had his latest growth spurt. He’d gotten a little taller, a little broader, and his chest had gone from barely there to filling out so suddenly he’d been left with stretch marks, silvery lines all around, and no idea to do with the development. And he’d had to replace almost every shirt he owned, plus let his mother take him bra shopping, an activity he’d hoped to avoid. 

He didn’t like them. His chest was bigger than he had ever hoped for it be, heavy, made practice uncomfortable when they weren’t bound with sports bras so tight and strong they dug into his shoulders and left lines on his back. People started staring, some couldn’t even manage to meet his eyes because they were too busy trying to look down his shirt. Noya and Tanaka weren’t that bad, at least, and it wasn’t...bad, doing things with them.

Chikara’s dad worked in the city and only came home on weekends, and his mother often worked late hours at the hospital. That left him home alone a lot and while once upon a time he’d hated that the freedom now worked in his favor. It let him bring Nishinoya and Tanaka over after school or practice without worrying about being interrupted by parents or teasing sisters, or fighting to keep their voices down. It made things go smoother to not have to keep an ear out for the presence of others, and to not insist that all touching have to done with his clothes still on in case he needed to right himself in a hurry. It was safer, more controlled. 

Chikara was not at all ready to ever explain to anyone, least of all his parents (or someone else's parents) what he was doing letting two of his teammates feel him up on a near daily basis. It was not ‘Good Omega’ behavior, in the least, to engage in softcore threesomes, to keep two casual ‘sex’ partners, neither of whom he was dating, or to let himself be goaded into letting Noya and Tanaka paw at him two or three times a week. He was supposed to be...saving himself or something like that, for whoever his future mate was supposed to be, and instead he was getting sweaty and overheated between two of his teammates and praying his mother never had cause to come home early. 

He wondered, sometimes, if his parents ever worried about leaving their omega son alone all the time, with no idea what he might be getting up to, or if they just trusted him that much. Or, maybe, assumed he was too volleyball focused to even have thoughts about bringing anyone home to fool around. 

Another kind of guilt liked to eat away at him when he was with his parents, painfully aware that he had been doing things they’d disapprove of just hours or days before. Not enough to make him stop, it never really occurred to him to tell Tanaka and Noya ‘no’, but enough to give him pause sometimes. 

It was, even though he never said it to them, too good to just stop now. They’d been at it for months now, continuing into their second year, gone from nervous through the clothes groping to skin against skin, to kisses against his skin and lips, to letting them pay all the attention they wanted to his scent glands, which was meant to be too intimate, too serious, for high school fooling around. Even though in the end it always finished the same, with them slinking away from him to handle themselves in the bathroom or, more recently, getting to it right there, on his bed, with him still wedged between them, hands working at their hardons or rocking against him while they kissed him or breathed in his scent.

It felt...dirty, and strange and even more like they were doing something they shouldn’t, and the way they streaked precum on his skin when they were getting close was kind of gross, to say nothing of the mess they left when they finished. They made terrible faces during too, gritted teeth and glassy eyes, faces splotchy red and contorted like they were in pain.  But he didn’t complain, even when they left warm splatters against his skin or bit down too hard or clung too hard, or collapsed against him and nearly fell asleep after. He didn’t complain about much, honestly, except how much of his time they could take up at night. 

And sometimes when they inevitably said something stupid. 

Case in point, he was burning under his skin, trying not to make any more noise and fighting to say still as Tanaka’s hips rocked up, letting the alpha grind against him, panting and gripping the sheets in a white knuckled grip one moment and the next-

“I think yours are bigger than Asahi-san’s.” Noya was just holding his breast, as if taking stock of its weight and size, suddenly thoughtful. Chikara blinked, the hazy heat inside of him washed away. 

He sat up, forcing Noya back some, a frown tugging at his lips and a cool feeling in his chest he couldn’t put a name to. It was only Tanaka’s hands on him and the tightening grip of his arms that kept Chikara from getting up completely. It was like being dropped into ice water, how quickly the boiling in his stomach was banked and he was jolted back to complete awareness. 

Bigger than Asahi? He doubted that, Chikara’s breasts were more than a handful for Noya, he had watched the small alpha fondle and shower attention them enough to be well acquainted with the way they filled his palms and spilled over, but Asahi was huge all over, there was just no way the other omega was smaller than him  _ there _ . Then he’d never seen Asahi’s chest not held down by a sports bra and binder. Noya on the other hand...well, who knew besides those two? It was no secret that he and Asahi has a complicated relationship. They’d all speculated on just how complicated, especially after Noya’s suspension and Asahi leaving the team, but no one really knew. 

It wasn’t any of Chikara’s business, it wasn’t like he and Noya were dating, and it didn’t matter who the smaller alpha thought about when they fooled around. It wasn’t as if this was anything more than something he was doing with them because he felt like he owed them, and it was a handy way of paying a fraction of the debt he felt always resting on his shoulders, and yet an awkward weight had settled into the pit of his stomach, heavy like a stone and sitting uncomfortably. What was it? 

“Ennoshita?” Noya asked, settling back on his calves and cocking his head to the side. He was the picture of bewilderment, no doubt trying to remember the last time he’d been pushed away (It was, ironically, after the Dateko match and Asahi and Noya’s fight) and coming up empty as to what he could have done. Noya was easy to read like that, his every emotion right there on his face. 

Chikara shook his head. His skin felt both hot and cold, spots of drying salvia cooling now that he was no longer pressed between the two of them. “It’s nothing. I think I’m done for today. I have homework I should do, and so do the two of you. ...how are your grades right now?” 

Nishinoya just looked more confused. They hadn’t fooled around, and not reached the inevitable conclusion of him being trapped between their shuddering bodies as they finished, in some time. 

“Damnit Noya!” Tanaka shifted, one arm curling around Chikara’s waist while he reached out with the other to smack Noya. “You don’t talk about someone else when you’re...you _ know _ , with someone! What kind of person are you?” 

Chikara almost smiled. “If you can’t say it, we probably shouldn’t be doing it.” 

Tanaka pressed his nose against his neck and made an unhappy whining noise. “Chika-aa-” 

“It’s not like that.” Noya said, squinting at them. His mouth was flushed red, as was his face, but he looked serious in spite of it. “I was just...thinking.” 

“About Asahi’s boobs. While touching mine.” Chikara deadpanned. Noya blinked then looked to the side, shamefaced. “It’s fine.” Was it? “I don’t care.” He didn’t think he should care. “I was just...we can get back to it, I guess. I didn’t mean to kill the mood.” He hadn’t. 

“Ennoshita!” Noya shouted. “I only want to touch you! Well, and Ryuu but that doesn’t count.” 

Tanaka, ever helpful, let out a strangled noise of surprise. “ _ What _ ?”

“...ehhh?” 

Noya surged forward, in his face and grasping him by the shoulders; brown eyes glittered in the light of his bedside lamp. “I don’t want to touch anyone else. If I wanted to I’d be doing it, or trying to, not here with you. What would be the point of that?” 

Chikara’s face was getting hot. He swallowed hard and looked everywhere but at Noya’s open, honest, earnest face. “Stop that. You’ll make me think you like me-”

“I do like you!” Noya’s grip tightened and he shook Chikara a little, as if to emphasize his point. “A lot. We both do. We thought you knew.” 

“Don’t confess for me!”

“But you’re never going to-”

“I will! When I’m ready!”

“Never. You’re a wuss Ryuu, that’s why-”

“I am not a wuss, you’re just reckless.” 

Chikara wanted to laugh, imagine Tanaka calling someone else reckless, but was too busy burning in embarrassment and wishing frantically that they would just...shut up. They liked him? Liked? Him?? Both of them? And had assumed he knew which, okay, they were having something like sex, depending on one's definition of it, and maybe that should have been a tip off but it hadn’t been and, was he really letting these two turn him into a flustered mess right now? Tanaka and Noya? 

That was just wrong. He couldn’t allow that, if he let them have the upperhand now they’d be impossible to control any other time. 

They were still bickering, Noya now leaning forward and poking a finger into Tanaka’s face while insisting he was a coward when it came to these things, when Chikara twisted around in Tanaka’s grasp to kiss him, open mouthed and messy, noses smashing together and some angry protest swallowed up and lost on his tongue. Tanaka was still for a moment then melted into him, smoothing the kiss out with a tilt of his head. Hands ran down his sides, over his back, pulled him closer. 

Noya crowded against him, curved around Chikara’s body and slipped his hands back under his shirt, almost suspiciously quiet as he trailed sucking kisses along his shoulders and eagerly attacked his chest once again. He was a little rougher now, fondling, thumbing at where his skin started to tight and pebble, pinching harshly. Tanaka’s hand crept back down, pushed under the waistband of his pants just a little. 

Arousal bubbled in his stomach like it had never gone away to begin with, came back so swiftly that he cock ached and burned. 

“Chika,” Was murmured against his mouth. “Can we touch you?” 

He considered being flippant and pointing out there were already, and were always, touching him. He considered teasing and making a show of thinking about it. He thought other things then lost them when Tanaka’s hands invaded his pants, fit underneath him, and thumbs teased at the crack of his ass. 

“Yeah.” 

He had never gotten out of his clothes as fast as he did with Noya and Tanaka pulling and moving him around to help. He was bare in what seemed like seconds, flat on his back with Noya once again between his legs and Tanaka kneeling at his side, both of them looking down at him the same way he’d seen them look at meat buns after a long practice.  His skin prickled, tightened and rose with goosebumps; he moved to cover himself without thought. Noya caught his arm before he could drape it over his chest, smiling so wide Chikara could see his alpha teeth, see the way his tongue drug over them and lingered at the point, and pushed it back down to the mattress.

“Stay there. Let us see.”

There was a little force to Noya’s voice, a hint of a command. Chikara wasn’t one to let alphas order him around, with exceptions for Daichi and Ukai, but this hit him in the stomach, in the chest, made him suck in a surprised breath. He let it out, long and trembling, when Noya ducked down between his thighs, one calloused hand pressing at the back of his thigh to press his leg up and out, and a puff of hot air hit him. 

"Oh!" He yelped at the first glide of tongue along the shaft of his cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put this out complete but I also didn't want to not have an offering for this good boy birthday SO! I hope to finish tonight while at work. ...I. work very hard. *cough* And if not, then I'm off in a few days and will dedicate myself to getting Ennoshita eaten out and sucked real good. Promise.


End file.
